Brothers Winchester
by Rellik 01011993
Summary: When a suspect attacks Tony in front of Gibbs there's nothing he can do but watch the fight and worry about the agent who had come to be more like a son. The outcome of the fight isn't the only thing that's going to surprise him though. Reviews always welcome.


Gibbs watched on in horror as the suspect flung himself at DiNozzo, wielding a knife. He couldn't shoot without risk of hitting DiNozzo so he had to watch instead. Watch as a mad man wanted by the FBI tackled his agent to the ground. He expected blood and screaming; he expected death. What he got was something altogether different.

"Tony! Damn boy, am I glad to see you!" the suspect lifted himself up from Tony and helped the agent to his own feet. Tony and the stranger stared at each other for a moment, each searching for something in the other. "How's it going, goody?"

Tony shook his head, laughter bubbling up his throat. "Not too bad, jerk. Man, I thought you died! The FBI said you died, what the hell happened?" before the other man could stop him, Tony wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

After a moment Gibbs saw the strangers arms wrap around Tony's shoulders to return the embrace. "It's alright now Tony, relax a minute and I'll explain it all later." His voice was deep, husky with emotion. "I am glad you're well, little brother." and that pushed Gibbs to the edge of his patience.

"Alright DiNozzo, care to explain to me how you know this man?" he kept his voice stern. His 'boss' voice, his marine voice. Much to his surprise, not only Tony but the other man as well snapped to attention. Normally, outside of his team, only other marines would react and he could tell this kid was no marine.

Tony glanced over to the other man and waited for a slight nod before answering Gibbs. The fact that his loyalty ran deeper to the stranger than it did to Gibbs set the older man's teeth on edge. "Boss, this is Dean…he's my brother." he saw Gibbs was going to need more than that, and so did Dean.

"When Tony wanted out of the family, our dad refused to help him. Senior owed me a favour, so I got him to legally adopt Tony. Made him swear to help him get to wherever he wanted to go." Dean turned back to Tony with a smile. "I'm real proud of you man. You picked quite a life."

Gibbs could see the pride in Dean's eyes, and it wasn't the pride of an older brother. It was the pride a father would have for a son's life. Tony saw Gibbs thinking and realised _what_ he was thinking. "Dad wasn't around much when we were young. Dean practically raised me and Sammy. Speaking of the Moose, where is he?"

Dean shrugged. "Stanford I suspect, and if he's not I'll kick his ass." He saw Tony's confusion. "He's off playing college boy; our baby brother is going to be a lawyer."

Tony stared for a moment before managing to choke out the biggest question. "How did Dad take it?" he whispered.

Dean scowled. " _If you walk out that door don't think you're ever welcome back through it_." He said, obviously mimicking their father. "The man has his head jammed so far up his ass I don't think it's ever coming out."

Tony glanced around the alleyway, obviously looking for something. "So, if Sammy's off at college, are you Hunting with Dad?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah man, he's a few states over I think; haven't seen him since I took Sammy to Stanford. He's had plenty of time to realise that there's more than one way to save the world, and that his boys are going to find their own way. I expected you to receive a phone call a _long_ time ago. If he won't talk to you two, he's not talking to me."

Tony frowned. "Bobby? Pastor Jim? Caleb? Jo? Who are you Hunting with Dean?" Gibbs could hear the worry in the younger agent's voice.

Dean shrugged. "Bobby is still holed up doing research for everyone, and he's damned useful too. Pastor Jim…he died a couple of years back. And Caleb isn't speaking to me because I'm not speaking to Dad. Ellen has forbidden Jo from Hunting, especially with me. I team up with other Hunters when I need the backup, but mostly I Hunt on my own."

Tony shook his head, trying to fight the rage that was suddenly bubbling in his chest. Their father, the _wonderful_ Hunter, had left Dean to Hunt on his own. And the people who were meant to be family…they had abandoned him as well. "What…what would you say to having a home base…kind of like Pastor Jim did?"

Dean shook his head. "I'll not bring my demons to your door, Tony. You got out of this life, and I'm damned proud of you for that, I won't be the one to drag you back in."

Tony shook his head. "You can work whenever, wherever and with whoever you please. But I would like it if you would live with me. It has been far too many years since I last saw my brother…please."

Dean glanced away for a moment, and then back to his brother's intent gaze. "I'll think about it, is that alright Tony?" when he received a quick nod, Dean turned to face Gibbs. "I guess you two were here lookin' for a suspect. And I guess you need to take me in for questioning now…" he held out his hands. Gibbs cuffed him and led the two brothers out of the alley.

When they got into the street and were nearing Gibbs' car, a man stepped up to DiNozzo. "Ah, the middle Winchester. We've been looking for you." Before Gibbs or Tony could react Dean stepped between the stranger and his brother.

"Tony and Sammy are strictly off limits, no matter who is in command of heaven, hell or purgatory." He spoke as if reciting something and the demon took a step back. "What is wrong with you, you idiot? It wouldn't matter if you killed him and I didn't know; it has nothing to do with _me_ knowing about it. If either of my brothers are harmed, your world crumbles." The stranger glared up at Dean for a moment before disappearing into thin air.

Tony cleared his throat. "Something you need to tell me about Dean?" Dean turned around and smiled calmly, pulling a knife out of his shoulder that neither Gibbs nor Tony had seen the stranger stab him with.

"When you left, they were hell bent on killing you. I couldn't Hunt in the fringes of your life forever, and eventually one of them would slip past me anyway. So I summoned a few…key players from each team, and I fleshed out a deal. No side is allowed to draw you into their war, not even as collateral damage."

Tony swallowed, trying to force down the horror that those words brought to mind. He knew the price of such deals. "You said either brother…did you do it again when Sammy left?"

Dean shook his head. "I wrote him into the first one. He never liked the life we lead, Tony, and I knew he would need to get out. You both got out so you could be safe, I just needed to make sure that you _would_ be safe. Besides, what would I have used for a deal for Sammy?"

Tony swallowed, staring out into the street so he wouldn't have to look at his brother. If he was looking at Dean when he asked what he had to ask, he would break down. "Pay day…"

Dean shook his head. "Has been and gone, little brother. Cas yanked me out of the Pit and stuck me back in the world."

Tony spun to look at Dean. "You didn't come to say goodbye?" he could see Gibbs unlocking the car and getting ready to head back to NCIS.

Dean shrugged. "And say what _Hi Tony, just came to say goodbye before they drag me down_. No, you wanted _out_ Tony, and that would have dragged you back in. Besides, I was only gone four months." Dean got into the back of the car when Gibbs opened the door for him. Tony got in the front, riding shotgun.

Tony blinked, stunned. "How _did_ you get out Dean? You can't exactly decide you don't like the motel and check out."

Dean shook his head. "Cas dragged my ass outta there." He saw Tony's blank look. "Castiel is an angel." He admitted grudgingly. He hated to admit that there really were angels, hated it even more than he had to admit that I had been an angel who laid siege to hell for him. They had finally shown their faces again, _for him_.

Tony stared at Dean for several seconds, his eyes wide. "Angels…" he shook his head. "Angels are _real_? They actually exist?" he whispered.

Dean grimaced, cursing under his breath before answering Tony. "Not in the way humans have imagined them to be. Nothing like what we've built them up to be. Just another supernatural being with morals that don't match our own. But yes, they're real."


End file.
